One Day
by Aud667
Summary: Maybe one day...(Didn't post right before...And nothing is mine...)
One day I will let her know how I feel. However, today is not going to be that day. Right now we have too much to do. I have to save the town again from another disaster. This town is always in need of the savior. It may never change but honestly I don't mind.

"Regina..." I say as I open the door to the mansion.

"I'm in the living room." She yells from the room next to where I am.

"Ok, so what major disaster is about to happen?" I say smiling as I walked in.

"Honestly the disaster of love..." she says as I enter the room.

"What...?" I asked as I turn to see her. My jaw hits the floor. There she is standing in nothing but the most sexiest teddy and stockings I have ever seen.

"I'm glad my appearance surprises you." She says with a snicker. She walks up to me and places her hand on my bicep.

"What is going on?" I whisper with a gulp. I am sweating and I know it. All I can think is to throw her down and take her.

"What do you think?" She leans in and whispers. She is barely grazing my lips.

Now I know I can't take it any longer. I lean in and take her lips into mine. I shove my tongue in her mouth and start to moan. As I grab her from her ass and heft her up. She squeaks and continues to kiss me. I take her up to her room without separating form her. I get to the bed and lay her down. I lay on top of her and she is working on the buttons of my shirt and quickly getting frustrated. I lean away from her and take my shirt off over my head and throw it across the room. I continue to kiss her as I kick of my shoes and shimmy out of my pants. I start to kiss down her body once I kick them across the room. I kiss back up to her lips and pull back.

"I can't believe this is happening." I say breathless.

"Me either but I don't want to stop right now." She says as she rolls us over so she is on top.

She starts to kiss down my body and pulled my underwear off. After she throws them somewhere I feel her hot breathe on me. I quiver with the anticipation with what is about to happen. As she touches my pussy I sigh and every part of my body and mind explode. She just hums and continues to eat me out. She is so amazing as she sweeps her tongue across my clit. I start to tense as I near my climax. I am moaning uncontrollable now.

"Oh, fuck baby don't stop." I moan

"Oh, don't worry princess I don't plan on it." She laughs as she continues to lick me dry.

The thing that pushed me to the edge is when she sucks my clit into her mouth. As I start to teeter off the edge she slightly bit my clit and the fireworks exploded in my eyes. I scream her name as I cum. As I start to catch my breathe she kisses up my body.

"How was that princess?" she asks with a smirk on her face.

"Well...my queen it was amazing." I say as I start to kiss her again.

As I roll her onto her back I start to undress her. I go down her body and pause at her breasts. They are glorious. I know now that these are my new idol. I start to praise them with my mouth. I lick and kiss around her nipple. She starts to moan and get into it. I reach the nipple and kiss them. I lick them and she moans louder. Going by her reaction I suck them into my mouth and my instincts were right again. I slightly bite and she wraps her legs around my waist.

"Please stop teasing princess." She says breathlessly.

I slowly start to kiss down her body. I get to the her pussy and just stare at it. Then finally I lick her and taste her for the first time. The taste is amazing I think I would bottle it just to drink it every day. I lick from the top to the hole. I stick my tongue in and her breathe quickens. I stick my finger in her and she moans louder. I shove my finger in further and I feel her tighten around me. I continue to lick her clit and thrust with my hand. She continues to moan louder and louder. I shove two fingers in and quicken my thrusts. I lean up to look at her as she comes. One more time and I know I'll push her over the edge. As I thrust one more time she scream my name as she comes. I lick her as she is coming down trying to get all her essence in my mouth. She is so amazing she tastes like apples. As I finish I kiss up her body.

"That was amazing princess." She says breathlessly.

"I'm glad you liked it my queen. I only aim to please." I say with a smile.


End file.
